Second Chace at Life
by shortpeopleproblems
Summary: sequel to An Adventure of a Lifetime, for all you amazing readers who loved it...Andrew and Paige are back in their second adventure, but this one's on earth. Guess who else is back? Yup, you got it. Aaron. Aaron does something very evil to Andrew. Read it and find out what! T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Second chance at life 

(An Adventure of a Lifetime sequel) 

It's been six months since I've been back on earth. So far, Andrew and I have been happy, normal, unangelic teenagers. The night that Andrew and I kissed, he asked me out. Well duh I said yes! I really think that the whole being dead thing has brought us closer. We go to the movies together, Cole never minds having Andrew over for dinner, after he got over the fact that Andrew really isn't dead.

But our favorite thing to do together, (yes, I know it's nerdy) is play COD modern warfare on his Xbox. He beats me almost every time, but I'm a good sport about it. Cole and I sat at the table, chatting about our days and enjoying the Southwestern chicken soup that he made when my phone rang. _It feels like we've been living in fast forward, another moment passing by, (up, up all night) the party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight. _I have a One Direction ring tone, and Cole hates it. "Answer your phone, already!" he covered his ears. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. Andrew. I smiled.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna come over and play COD in a bit?" He says.

I smile again and roll my eyes. Always the romantic.

"Sure I'd love to!" I tell him. I can hear almost hear the grin on his face when he replies.

"Ok Com'on over in say, thirty minutes, baby?" He asked.

"Sure see you in a bit, Andrew. Love ya." I told him

"Love you, too." He replied, and then he hung up.

I twirled around the kitchen, singing _just the way you are _by Bruno Mars.

"Cole I'm going over to Andrew's in half an hour." I informed Cole.

He smirked. "You guys are so adorable. But I still don't get how he's not dead."

"I'll explain to you someday, Cole I promise. But you'll never believe me." I assured him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Try me." He said.

I sighed. "Not tonight. Soon, though, ok?" I felt bad, but he would just tell me again that I have I hit my head really hard. I finished my dinner super-fast and ran upstairs to change into something nicer than the sweatpants and t-shirt that I was wearing. I decided on jeans, tan Uggs, and a really fuzzy red sweater. I ran a brush through my soft blonde hair and then bounded down the stairs two at a time.

I hummed around the kitchen as I gathered my things. My Coach™ purse, my purple glasses, my iPhone, and my car keys. "Bye Cole!" I yelled as I slipped out the front door. I waited for his reply. He chuckled then said in a slightly seductive tone "Later Paige, just whatever you do, be safe."

"Jesus." I muttered and smacked my forehead. "Only you would think that way, Cole!" I yelled back.

I heard him laugh very, very hard and fall off the couch. I sigh, slightly disgusted and walk out the front door. I slipped into my Ford Fiesta and started the engine. The entire 10 minutes there, I listened to One Direction _Little Things. Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. _

I hummed along and tried to concentrate on the road, not on how true this song was for me and Andrew. I pulled up in front of Andrew's house 10 minutes later and just opened the front door like I always do. "Andrew!" I called out. Silence. "Andrew?" I said again. Maybe he was listening to music in his room. As I was about to take a step forward, I heard it. A tiny shriek.

But where did it come from? I listened very carefully and started to take a step forward again. That's when I really heard it. "Holy shiii down here, Paige!" I looked down. And there he was. Andrew. But…he was TINY!?

"Andrew what the heck happened to you!?" I bent down and put my hand out like a platform for him to stand on so I could bring him up to my face. He was about as tall as a baby carrot! When he spoke, I had to bring my ear close to hear him. "Aaron's back, and now he has sorcerer powers. His new plan was to shrink me, you step on me and kill me, and then he could go out with you. And could you please whisper? You're really loud." He informed me.

"He just won't quit, will he?" I muttered. "But how do we get you back to normal size?" I asked.

"It's simple isn't it?" He gave me a grim smile. "We find Aaron."

* * *

**hey! Hope everyone likes the sequel! Just 1 quick shout-out this time. I originally wasn't going to do a sequel until Andrew came to me the other day and said "let's keep this story going to do a sequel." I said "YES YES YES PERFECT!" he he... I'm so excited that I have something to work on again. kk thx! and as always,ENJOY! **

**-8Tickles **


	2. Chapter 2

All I could do was stare at Andrew like he was crazy. Going after Aaron after all that he'd done to us? I could never imagine that. "We can do that later. For right now, we have to worry about how we're going to keep you from getting squashed." I told him.

"I'm afraid that my dog's gonna think that I'm a rat and try and eat me. Can I come to your house?"

"Good idea. But how are we going to get you past Cole? You know that he has ears like a dog."

"Hmmm…I've got it! I'll ride to your house in your pocket!" I raised my eyebrows at him. "You sure you want to ride in my pocket?"

"Yes it's brilliant!" He replied.

"Ok then…" I was a little skeptical about this working, but I slipped him into my pocket, anyways.

"You ok in there?" I asked him, worried.

"Yump…" he said…he sounded like he was chewing something.

"Andrew, what are you eating?" This had better be a good answer.

When he answered I could tell that he was smiling. "A pieche od or um."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Andrew to find my spearmint gum. "The whole piece?!"

"Mahbe…nawnt weawwy."

I smiled. My tiny boyfriend was eating a tiny piece of bubblegum. How adorable!

"Com'on Andrew, let's go home." I told him.

The whole car ride back, I could hear him singing along to the radio from my pocket. It made me laugh at the thought that there was a tiny singing boyfriend in my pocket. It just seemed so surreal. When we finally got home, I tried again to be ninja-silent on the way in.

"How's Andrew?" Followed by fake kissing sounds.

"Just fine, thanks for asking, Cole! And stop being so awkward." I scolded him.

I came around the bend into the kitchen to see Cole's face. He was smirking.

I smirked back and turned around and tried to nonchalantly walk up the stairs. "And where might we be going so fast, little lady?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

I needed Cole to either miraculously have to go away for a while, or leave me alone. I did the only thing I could do while I thought of an excuse. I prayed. I prayed to Mistress Elizabeth. I prayed to Mackenzie. And I prayed to little Jane.

Suddenly the phone rang. Cole picked up the phone. As he listened, his expression turned more and more worried. Finally when he hung up, he just stood there, swaying back and forth. "What happened?" I asked.

"My brother was in a horrible car accident. He might die, so I have to go see him." This seemed to snap him into action. "He's at our old house in California. I have to go visit him now. I'll be back in like a month!" He bustled around, not bothering to pack a suitcase, grabbed his phone, jacket, and car keys and then fled out the front door.

"Well that was convenient…" I muttered. even though I was sure that what happened to his brother was my fault, and I felt horrible. After all that had happened today, I was tired. I trudged up the stairs to my room. "Wait…Where am I gonna sleep?" Andrew asked from my pocket.

Shoot. I hadn't thought about that. "I dunno." I told him. "I'll figure something out." By the time I had reached my door, I came to a solution. I took an old t-shirt and hung it on the top bedpost by my head like a mini hammock. It was adorable and it fit him perfectly. I slipped him out of my pocket and into the makeshift hammock. I padded down the hall to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair and put my pajamas on, then went back to my room.

I snuggled into my covers and turned over so that I could see Andrew out of one eye. As I started to whisper good night, I realized that he was already sound asleep.

* * *

**How adorable! I had a good time writing this chapter... Andrew has been awesome! kk thx! as always, ENJOY! **

**-8Tickles **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a tiny weight on my neck and it felt like a tiny person was slapping me in the face. Oh, right. A tiny person WAS slapping me in the face. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." At the end of each "wake up" he slapped the other cheek. "Andrew…it's too early!" I groaned.

"Ha ha no it's not…and besides, I'm hungry." He complained.

"Fine." I mumbled and dragged myself out of bed. I scooped up Andrew and padded down to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Just cereal." He replied with a grin.

"You got me up out of my warm comfy bed to get you cereal?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes actually, I did." He chuckled.

"The things I do for you…" I muttered under my breadth.

"He he!" _Tiny ears must make him hear with more accuracy…interesting. I thought. _

I started to pull out two bowls and the frosted flakes. But then I realized…Andrew couldn't eat out of a regular sized bowl without either drowning himself in the milk, or eating so much cereal that he killed himself. _Shoot. This is gonna be a challenge. _"Andrew, I think one piece of cereal will be enough for you." I told him.

He sat on the edge of the kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth. "Ok. Works for me." He said.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk and sat in the chair right in front of him. I pulled one piece of cereal out of the box and handed it to him. "Thanks!" He smiled up at me. As I ate my cereal, he leaned on my bowl casually, legs crossed in a relaxed posture. Then it hit me. He was small enough to do some of the things that I couldn't.

Like for example, fishing my favorite feathered earring out of the sink drain. And he so owed me some favors for beating me so many times in COD. This could be my sort of revenge, without really being revenge. Just little tasks, things that I'm too big to do. "Andrew, after breakfast, do you mind helping me out with some…tiny tasks?"

"Like what?" he looked at me skeptically.

"Hmm…like going down my sink to retrieve my favorite feather earring." I gave him a hopeful smile.

"No way! I'll pass on that experience, thanks."

"Remember who has the upper hand at the moment and who could easily smosh you without trying." I told him. "And besides, this can be my revenge for beating me at video games so many times."

He sighed. "Fine. But that's it. No more." He said.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much, Andrew you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Ya, I know I am."

I finished my cereal and then took Andrew upstairs. I used a shoelace and tied it around his tiny belt, like a harness. "I really don't know about this, Paige." Andrew sounded nervous. "It'll be fine!" I reassured him. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, give two tugs on the rope and I'll pull you up, quicker than you can say 'Paige I love you.'"

"Paige I love you!" Andrew said really fast.

"Thank you, but not now, smarty." I rolled my eyes at him.

"He he I know." He said.

I removed the middle piece of the sink and sat Andrew at the edge of the basin.

"Bon voyage!" I told him, and with that, plopped him down the pipe.

After a minute or two, I called down to Andrew. "Are you ok down there?"

His response was immediate. "Ya I'm fine, but I don't see the earring yet."

"Then keep going!" I told him.

"Aye aye, Captain."

Another few seconds of lowering him down went by, and then I heard "Paige is it silver with a pink feather?"

"YES!" I called back with glee.

"Ok, now reel me back up!"

"Reeling!" I replied.

Within a few seconds, Andrew was back out of the sink with my earring. "Thank you." I gingerly took it from his tiny hands. "Andrew…" I started cautiously.

"NO! I will not do anymore!" he plopped down on the edge of the bowl and crossed his miniscule arms. I gave him puppy dog eyes. "This'd better be good…" he mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Well, tiny fingers are good for painting nails." I told him, praying that he would say yes.

5 minutes later, I sat at the kitchen table with my fingers on it being painted electric green.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Andrew complained.

I smiled at him. "Because your amazing girlfriend asked you to."

"Riiight." He said.

"And while we're at it…" I began.

"What does 'no' mean to you?!" he asked furiously.

I gave him a goofy smile. "Yes."

He smacked his tiny forehead with his palm. "Not helpful." He muttered.

"So you'll do it?" I tried again.

As I begged, I felt his resolve melt away into affection. "Just for you, I will…depending on what it is."

"Would you consider helping me highlight my hair?"

We sat on the floor in my bathroom. He had my footstool under him to stand on, and as he hopped off of my left shoulder and onto my right, it was the weirdest feeling. Almost like he was a bug that I wanted to throw off, so I had to frequently remind myself that Andrew was in fact not a bug, quite the opposite. He was my boyfriend for crying out loud! And I never, ever wanted to hurt him, which is just what I was worried about doing now.

And a world without Andrew would be a world not worth living in.

* * *

**hey everybody! srry it took so long, andrew and i had a tough time with this chapter. I thought i ended it particularly well. what do you think? please comment! and as always, ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up that night to a sound that scared the bejesus out of me. The knob of the front door rattling. Andrew had obviously heard it, too because when I reached for him, he was already awake and eagerly crawled into my palm. He snuggled under my neck and curled up into a ball. "It's probably just the wind." He said, trying to reassure me, but he didn't sound sure, himself.

"The wind doesn't open a door knob." I replied.

"Well, I tried." He said. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the sound. Next thing I knew, my alarm clock (programmed to play One Direction, com'on, com'on at 8:30) went off. _The one that I came with, she had to go…but you look amazing, standing alone. So com'on, com'on move a little closer now. _

I smiled. "We're not dead!" I sat upright. I heard "Gaah!" then a **thump** as Andrew hit my blanket.

"Sorry!" I yelped. "I forgot that you were there!" He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeeze, Paige. You need to be more careful. You could kill me without even thinking about it." I scooped him up and help him close. "I AM sorry. I'll be more careful."

He chuckled. "You'd better." I scooped him up and trudged down to the kitchen. As we reached to counter, Andrew leaped off of my palm. "Paige, what's this?" he asked and kicked a letter that was sitting on the end table by the door. "I dunno." I went over and picked it up. My name was scrolled on it in cursive. "It's for me." I told Andrew.

I plopped down on a kitchen chair and ran my thumb under the tab on the letter.

My darling Paige,

I'm sure you'd like to return your little boyfriend back to normal size. Meet me at my summer house in Florida. The address is attached below. See you soon gorgeous!

Love always, Aaron

I silently fumed. He thought that he could have me. Or hurt me, or hold me for ransom and then have Andrew come and find me and kill him. What he wasn't counting on was that Andrew was coming with me. And how would he get from here to Florida so fast?

"Who's it from?" Andrew asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell Andrew that it was from Aaron? Or would he freak out? I decided that I would tell him. "Aaron."

"Let me see that!" he marched over to the piece of paper. As he read it, his expression became more and more disgusted. When he finally finished, he tried to tear the paper, but only managed to make a dent in it. "He is such a creeper." Andrew balled up his tiny fists in anger. "Boy when I get my hands on him…" he stopped and looked down at his miniscule fingers, wiggling them. He corrected himself "When I grow back to full size and get my hands on him…" I chuckled. Always wanting to play the hero.

"So when do we leave?" Andrew asked defiantly.

"As soon as we eat breakfast and I pack."

All through breakfast, Andrew furiously nibbled his piece of cereal, deeply in thought. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked him, truly curious.

"All the different ways that I could murder Aaron for the third time." I replied, still looking off and taking out all his anger on his breakfast.

I chuckled. "You're so adorable when you're tiny AND mad."

When his eyes finally focused on me and he realized what I had said, he stuck his tongue out at me. "So mature." I muttered.

"Yes I know I am and that's why you love me." He stated.

"So true, so true." I replied. I kissed my fingertips then held them out to him. He leaned over and touched his lips to the part of my fingers that I had kissed. For now, it was the closest thing we had to kissing. "You done?" I asked him.

"Yup." He belched.

"God you are so gross." I muttered. He grinned evilly.

I picked up Andrew and bounded up the stairs two at a time. I set him down on his little cot and raced around my room like a madwoman flinging things out of random drawers and generally demolishing my room. There was one thing in particular that I was looking for. The thing that Cole told me not to use unless it was an extreme emergency. I considered this an extreme emergency.

I finally remembered where I had put it. I raced over and ripped open the secret drawer in my book shelf, revealing the 22 caliber pistol. I pulled it out of the drawer and tried to shove it in my purse quick. Not quick enough. Andrew saw it.

"What the hell is that?" He shrieked.

"My emergency pistol…" I stuttered.

His eyes went wide. "You have a frikin' emergency PISTOL?!"

"Maybe…" His eyes went wider. "Cole insisted on it when I moved in!"

"Okaaayyy then."

I finished my furious packing and asked Andrew "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said. I put down my hand and he crawled on. When we reached the car, Andrew hopped off of my palm and off somewhere into the car. I chucked my purse on the passenger seat like I always do. Suddenly, I heard a yelp. I looked over to where the sound had come from. I had almost dropped my purse on Andrew!

"PAIGE!" he screamed (well not really screamed, but he tried) at me.

"Sorry!" I looked away and tried not to catch Andrew's furious gaze.

"You have to be more careful!" he scolded me.

"Ok. How about you sit on the dashboard, where I can see you." I told him.

"Good idea…" he stood up and reached out his arms in a four year olds motion of 'Pick me up!'

I smiled and picked him up, cradling him in my palms. I set him gently on the dashboard began to drive. First time I made a right turn, he slid to the right on the dash. Then I made a left turn and he slid to the left. Finally, I pulled away from a stop too fast and he went flying off the dash like a mini human cannonball and hit (you can probably guess, with my luck) my face and bounced off onto my lap.

"Owww…" he groaned. "Can I just stay here? In your lap…where it's safe?" he asked.

"Alright." I obliged.

This was going to be one LONG, LONG, car ride.

* * *

**Hi everyone! sorry this chapter took a few days...Andrew and I went back and forth about this chapter close to 100 times I think...So please comment! it really helps! kk thx! and as always, ENJOY! **

**-8Tickles **


	5. Chapter 5

Except for the radio, the car ride was painfully silent for a while. Andrew fell asleep in my lap and was lolling all over the place, which was slightly distracting, so I put him in my Ugg that was sitting on the floor. Around 1:30, I realized that we were in the middle of nowhere and I was famished. I started looking for exits, places where we could stop at a fast food place, eat really quickly, and get back on the road. I waited another 20 minutes before spotting a sign for McDonald's.

As I started to open the car door, I realized that I had forgotten to put my shoes on. I pulled on my left Ugg, and then leaned over to tug on the right. As my toes touched down, I felt something…and remembered a tiny sleeping Andrew was in my shoe! I quickly jerked my foot out of the boot. _Shit. That was really, really close Paige. Gotta watch it! _I scolded myself.

I reached in and tried to pull Andrew out delicately, hoping that I wouldn't wake him up. I failed. As I was scooping up his puny limp form, I wacked his face on the top of the inside of the boot, giving him a nice mouthful of fur. When I finally had him out, he was sitting up and did not look very pleased. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked "I was driving and you were lolling all over the place and it was really distracting!"

"Oh, so you put me in your SHOE?"

"Yeeeeeees…" I trawled.

He sighed. "Only you…Where are we anyways?"

"McDonald's. I was starving."

"Ohh! Can I have a big mac?" He asked.

"Dude! You're like an inch tall. There's no way you can eat a big mac. Remember the cereal?"

"Aww…" He sounded disappointed. Then the quickly brightened. "Can you get a big mac and I can have a piece of it?" He pleaded.

"Alright, fine. But if you didn't want one, I would be getting a salad." I told him.

"Thank you, Paige! I wove woo." He said like a baby.

I face palmed. "Just get in my pocket." I replied irritated, but I knew that he'd gotten to me.

"Can I ride in your back pocket so I can at least see everything?"

I didn't really think about it before answering. "No."

"Pleeeeaasssseeeee?" He begged as though he were 2.

"Fine! But don't let anyone see you." I slipped him out of my front pocket and into my back.

I walked up to the front counter, ordered, and then waited for our food. There was no way I could take Andrew out and let him eat here so we would have to eat in the car. I only had to wait a few minutes before our food was ready. I was just hungry, and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing as I sat down on the seat of the car. I felt something in my pocket and suddenly remembered Andrew! "Aww shit!" I yelped jerked him out of my pocket and onto the passenger seat. "Andrew are you alright!?" I was hysterical.

Andrew had this wild-eyed look, like he'd gone insane. "Don't touch me." He curled into the fetal position. "Come here, Ace." It was his nickname from way back.

"Just, just leave me alone for now, ok?"

I sighed and reached for him. He scrambled away.

"Don't touch me! I don't wanna get crushed again!" He stuttered

I reached for him again, frantically apologizing. Suddenly it turned into a mad chase in the closed car, Andrew trying to get away, me trying to grab him. Finally, after at least five minutes of doing this, he had jumped up on the windowsill and was trying to roll it down where he was cornered and I grabbed him. He still struggled for a while until I held him close to my heart so he could hear it beating. After a while of this, he calmed down, stopped crying and fell asleep. I lay down across the backseats tired, hungry, and sad.

This trip was turning from just plain bad, into a disaster. And it was only day one.

* * *

**Hi everybody! so sorry it's been a while...struggled with this one. hope y'alls like it. please comment and add as favorites! kk thx! and as always, ENJOY! **

**-8Tickles **


	6. Chapter 6

[(Andrew's POV) haven't done one of these in a while and was in need of some new inspiration. So here ya go!]

When I woke up, at first I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that it was dark and warm and smelled like pomegranate hand lotion. _Paige's_ pomegranate lotion…I realized that I was pressed against her neck trapped under her cupped palm. Suddenly the events of yesterday came rushing back at me. _Man, I messed up bad. _I thought, seeing one lone tear still stuck on Paige's cheek under her red-rimmed eyes.

**Grumble **my stomach protested, momentarily taking my mind off of Paige. After our fight, Paige and I had both fallen asleep, completely missing dinner. I slipped from under her loose grasp and crawled down to her stomach and started jumping up and down. "GOOD MORNING I NEED FOOD! EVEN TINY PEOPLE MUST EAT!"

"guh." She said as I jumped up and down. She sat up and curled in, taking away my trampoline.

"Can we go to Starbucks? I'm starving!" I pleaded.

"Sounds good to me." She murmured, only half-awake.

"Then let's go. Drive woman, drive!" I teased. She stumbled up and clumsily took a head dive into the front seat. I scrambled up and over the chair, securing myself a spot in her lap. She opened the dash board and attempted to read an old map before realizing that it was upside-down 10 minutes later…

"Just drive. We'll find one. There's always a Starbucks everywhere you go."

We drove for 12 minutes before finding a sign for a Starbucks. "See I told you." I told her. She just muttered something under her breadth that sounded like "Omigod shut up." But I couldn't be sure. When we went into the Starbucks, Paige brought her toothbrush and change of clothes and left me safely behind a coffee machine, excusing herself to the bathroom to change her clothes and do all the stuff that girls do to get ready in the mornings. I wondered if they had coffee shots that were small enough for me.

She came back a few minutes later, looking better and more awake. "Ok what do you want?" She asked.

"Breakfast cake pop and a triple shot mocha cappuccino please." I told her.

"Uh how 'bout…Noooooooo waaay is that happenin'."

"Aww…" I said, disappointed.

"But what you CAN do" she explained "is take a bite and a sip of my breakfast pop and my mocha frappacuino."

"Okay." I sighed, settling for what I could get. I snuggled back into her pocket while we waited in line. A few minutes later I heard her order and felt her walk to the end of the counter to wait for her drink. She picked it up and walked off, cake pop in one hand and coffee in the other. _Man this is a comfy pocket_. I thought.

Next thing I knew, Paige was shaking me awake so I could eat breakfast. She had gotten one of those mini coffee-stirrer-straw-thingies for me to drink out of, which I thought was pretty genius. We sat in the car, nomming on our sugary, highly caffeinated breakfast. "Can I have just so whipped cream off the top before it's all gone?" I asked. "And it won't come through the straw!"

She shook her head in disbelief and took the lid off.

(Paige's POV)

"Just be careful." I warned him. My crazy tiny boyfriend wanted more whipped cream. I found this mildly amusing, considering that he usually wanted nothing to do with my coffee, although Cole and I both drank it incessantly and loved it. He grabbed onto my necklace and swung down it like a monkey to the edge of the cup. He switched to the other side and grabbed ahold of the straw to get a better angle. He slurped up some whipped cream and as he was about to pull himself back up the straw, his hand slipped. In the blink of an eye, Andrew was no longer there holding onto the straw, and there was a tiny person mark through the whipped cream.

"Omigod Andrew!" I plunged my hand into my coffee, fishing around trying to find a tiny person. Almost as hard as finding a needle in a hay stack. Almost but not quite. Suddenly I felt a miniscule hand grab my pinkeye finger. I scooped under and pulled him up though the icy coffee and chocolate, through the whipped cream, and to the surface.

He was shivering and sticky from the coffee and whipped cream. "Are you alright?!" I shrieked at him. Knowing Andrew, he took the whole situation and made a joke out of it. "Never again will I ever, EVER, eat whipped cream. NEVER. NEVER EVER."

"Thank god you're ok." I told him, about to pull him to my cheek for a hug, but remembering that he was a sticky mess. "First we needa get you cleaned off." I reprimanded him. I took off my t-shirt and began drying him off, attempting to ignore Andrew's huge eyes staring at me. I swaddled him in my soft t-shirt and placed him safely in my purse. I crawled into the back of the car and grabbed a new t-shirt from the suitcase, and then we were back on the road.

For the rest of the several-hour car ride Andrew and I listened to the western station on the radio with the windows down on the highway. Andrew sang as loud as possible to _Sweet Home Alabama. _For once on this insane trip, I forgot that we were on our way to battle an evil wizard. All it was for those few hours was a road trip with my boyfriend.

* * *

**hi everyone! so sorry i havent written in a LONG time...ive been working on other stories for y'all. :) so please, PM me, comment, and like...and as always, ENJOY! **

**-8tickles **

**P.S any suggestions for upcoming chapters? I love 'em! so please help me out if you wanna. anyone who helps will be put in future stories...**


End file.
